As independent as cats can be, they still need our assistance with things like food, water, and comfortable living conditions, so they in turn, will enjoy being around us. There is one thing that is very unpleasant for both cats and people, a stinky litter box. This is a problem for everybody who has a cat. As strange as it may sound, this problem is something we have created ourselves when litter boxes were first introduced back in 1947.
In following, cats can become stressed because of the odor that is often left behind when people clean the litter box. This is because people usually only clean what they can see in the litter box. When a cat has no alternative but to use a dirty litter box it can cause aggressive and neurotic behavior and is the leading cause of cat homelessness.
Another concern with old style litter boxes is that the cat can get some of the litter caught in its paws and then drag it around the person's house.
Furthermore, it is a tedious job to continuously have to clean an old style litter box, and then have to dispose of the dirty litter in an environmentally friendly way. The most common cat litter is still clay-based and makes up about 80% of cat litter sold today. This is very detrimental to our environment for two reasons. Firstly, each year, over a hundred and fifty thousand acres of land is strip-mined when harvesting clay for cat litter. Soil is extracted from only the first few feet of soil, which damages vegetation and trees in the process in order to gain access to the clay. And secondly, used litter gets deposited into landfills and never decomposes. In the U.S. alone, over 9 million tons of used cat litter is deposited in landfills every year.
Therefore, there became an obvious need to offer an alternative device and system that would be healthier for cats and people, be more pleasant to be around, be easier to operate, and better for the environment.
The instant toilet seat and training system was specifically designed for cat owners to overcome the aforementioned issues, and unlike other toilet training products, never tries to force a cat to use a human toilet seat. Instead the instant seat and training system was developed with a cat's comfort in mind.